A Smile Brighter than the Sun
by dalendaylen17
Summary: Waking up, peeping, talking about Oppai, I thought my daily life will continue as usual. Well, I was wrong. Everything changed when I met that ramen-addicted bastard. Since then, my life had never been normal. Funny thing is, I would never trade her smile for anything...
1. Prologue: A Pervert's Impression

**Hi, welcome to my first fic. And the first fic is for High School DxD X Naruto.**

 **Wow, That's really brave isn't it...**

 **My inspiration come from the fact that almost all fic in this fandom is about Naruto kicking ass while Issei is relegated to... punchline, trash, nothing or worse... bashing.**

 **Well, not me.**

 **In this fic, Issei IS the main character and He will keep his perversity. If you think that Issei is less perverted than Canon, there will be a reason for that.**

 **For readers that doesn't want to see Issei, there are other fic that you can see in this fandom (Greater than majority, in fact this website only lists 38 english-fic out of 756 english-fic that includes Issei in the Character filter. So you have many other choices).**

 **This fic is for readers that wants to see struggle of Issei being Issei influenced by Naruto-verse in the DxD world. Because of that, this will be written in first person view of Issei. If needed, I will add third person view to flesh the lore and to better understand the surrounding world, but ONLY if it is really needed.**

 **For readers that wants to see Naruto, don't worry, you will see Naruto. And by that I mean not Naruto as a character that is integrated into DxD-verse from birth or some OC that is descendant of Naruto. It will be Naruto from the Elemental Nations.**

 **I have asked permission from sartika3091 for the cover art for this fic because she has the perfect cover for this fic. Go check her out on DeviantArt, she has plenty of other awesome art and she can also do commission. Thank you for your permission Sartika3091.**

 **Anyway! Here we gooo!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _sartika3091 (DeviantArt)_

 ** _Prologue: A Pervert's Impression_**

* * *

 _Sunflower._

 _That's the general impression I got when I first met her._

 _With sun-kissed long blond hair, light tanned skin, and black-orange clothes. She really gave me the impression of a sunflower._

 _My parents likened her to a fox. They were not wrong, With some weird birthmarks on her cheeks similar to whiskers and mischievous blue eyes, she really fits the characteristic of a fox to a tee. If the fox could eat half a dozen ramen bowls in one sitting that is._

 _When she laughed though_ _—so joyful it looked as if she was the happiest person in the world— accompanied with pig-tailed blond hair and those eyes —brighter than even the sky_ _—_ _. That's when I knew I was wrong._

 _She was not a sunflower. She was a sun, emitting rays of sunshine after an endless storm ...and I was the sunflower that cannot help but be attracted to it._

 _When she showed me those brilliant_ _smile —so dazzling it looked as if I had offered her the world— head tilting and cheek flushed. Light giggle coming from those lovely lips, one thing came into my mind..._

 _...I wanted to see those smile directed at me for the rest of my life_

* * *

 **Well, that's a really short chapter...**

 **Yeah, It's short because this is only a prologue. Don't worry, the rest of the chapters will be longer than this... Hopefully.**

 **Anyway, before I forget...**

 **This fic will be a single pairing!**

 ***gasp, but... but... this is DxD, Where is my Harem? Where is my waifus!**

 **Haha... yeah No. In my reading experience, usually harem stories :  
1\. Enter one heroine  
2\. Problem appears concerning her that somehow only MC can solve  
** **3\. MC solve it, heroine said "Oh, he cares about me!". Harem+1 get  
** **4\. Back to step 1 with different heroine. Rinse and Repeat.  
In other words, standar LN/WN crap.**

 **So yeah, this fic will only be a single pairing. but it will not be instant ("Hey I just met you, I think I'm in love! You want to give birth to my child? Awesome!"). Issei will meet obstacle along the way such as hormones, drama, jealousy and other realistic crap. Oh, and Trauma, never forget Trauma...**

 **By the way, in this fic Issei WON'T become a devil and he will stay as Human. Consequently, This is a warning to Rias fanboy, I neither like Rias nor Bashing fic. So to compromise I will mention little about her. I wouldn't bash her nor would I worship her. She will only play little importance in this fic. Also It will not heavily involve Devil faction. Again as I have already stated above. If you don't like it, there are many wonderful stories that are invoving them in this fandom or in DxD fandom**

 ***gasp** **, but... but... this is DxD, many canon plot is related to Issei become devil in Rias' peerage.**

 **WRONG!**

 **To quote Azazel, _"The world moves even without a God."_ Do you think Riser will wait for Issei to become a devil to accelerate his marriage to Rias? Kokabiel waiting for Issei after he stole Excalibur? Hell, Khaos Brigade just skulking around? Of course not! **_**Every character in DxD is alive.**_ **They breathe, think and most importantly, _take action_. Every action taken keeps ****t** **he _World_ spinning and the _Plot_ moving. **

**It _derails_ from canon plot? From the moment character from Naruto ****_came_** **into DxD world, It is already moving off the Canon 'track'. Where does it go? Well, I'll keep it as a surprise.**

 **So maybe you are wondering why I want to write in DxD fandom if I strip it from Harem, Rias and Devil faction... It's because I love the setting. The world where EVERY supernatural is true and still going on until this day?! where God gives humanity tools to make humans on equal ground with those supernatural faction?! Imagine the possibilities! Shinto, Hindu, Norse, Greek, Celtic, Buddha. Imagining how they interact in the modern world keeps giving me inspiration, so many ideas!**

 **So, That's all I can say, I'm sorry if It is longer than the real content. I just want to give clarification here so readers don't get angry If they feel their time wasted because they don't agree with the content of this fic. I promise next chapter the real content will be longer than Author Notes.**

 **So yeah, have fun reading!**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unpredictable Life

**Hello guys! Thank you all for your support for this fic. I was surprised to get so much positive feedback. I thought that there will be a few nasty remarks, seeing that this is Single-Pairing with Issei as MC. I was relieved that you guys seemed to like it. Not that it would make me discontinue this fic. I already have general plot and ending and it seems a waste to not write it.**

 **For clarifications, I don't dislike harem. I don't dislike Single-pairing fic. I don't dislike fic with no pairing. What I dislike is reading fics that is not well written logically and engagingly. If you can write it so that it is interesting to read, I will certainly read it.**

 **I understand that some people like writing about harem. But please don't make your fic too focused in this. We have enough of that in Canon.  
** **Please remember that One Acronym of DxD is [Dragon of Dragons] where the meaning is That there is a world full of supernatural creature headed by apocalypse dragon. That has so much potential, for example you can make fic about discovering why Shinto Faction was so passive in canon, The relations between Greek and Roman faction, how human began to form according to supernatural(Is it from Adam and Eve? created from Chaos? Evolution?). If people can say that "DxD without harem is not DxD" Well, in my opinion, "DxD without story is not DxD".**

 **Regarding First-person POV. The reason I write this fic using these is because I have planned many fics (You can read the idea in my profile). And This fic is the only one where Issei began to be introduced to supernatural world at the same time as Canon. In other fics, Issei at 17-years old already can control his power. Only in this fic, he will begin to train his power at 17-years old. where there are multiple conflict happened within less than a year.**

 **Imagine a 17-year old normal boy almost killed by fallen angel and survive. Then he get information that the world is bigger than he thought. And they all seek to use the boy power for their side or kill him if they cannot pull it off. What do you think logically will happen? Of course he will felt despair, rage, helplessness. It's more engaging to capture that despair,fear in First-person POV. Sure, you can write it in Third-person. but it will create sense of detachment.**

 **Of course, this is still a fanfiction. If I cannot write it at First-Person POV and I write it better in Third-person than I will change it. There is no reason for me to keep pushing it if it doesn't work. For now, I will try to reduce using I and Me, but I will still write it in First-Person because this is also a chance for me to polish my writing :)**

 **Anyway! Enough about that, Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cover Art:** _sartika3091 (DeviantArt)_

 ** _Chapter 1: An Unpredictable Life_**

* * *

 _"_ _NARUTOOOOO!"_

 _Seeing her mischievous face, That was the first thing I said to her. She just pranked me. I didn't have any proof, but she was the only one that could do this._

 _Putting on a big innocent smile, She raised her eyebrow, "_ _Good morning to you too Issei, Why are you yelling at me?"_

 _This bastard!_

 _Hah! Sorry Naruto, there was no way you could pull off such innocent expression._

 _"_ _Don't lie! I knew you are the one changing my underwear to orange!"_

 _This morning I woke up to find that all my underwear had their color changed, even the one that I wore right now. How the hell did she break into my house? Hell, did she not have any shame changing the one I wore?!_

 _"_ _Who? I just got here. although... the one doing it must have a good sense" She gave me a cheeky grin, pissing me off further._

 _A snort escaped my lips, "Orange is good sense? yeah right."_

 _"_ _Hey! Don't diss the orange!"_

 _"_ _Seriously though, Is it because of yesterday? It's just a joke" Let's just change the subject, because there was no question that she was the one who did it, and ultimately I know she did it because yesterday's prank._

 _Her smile faded, she leveled a glare on me, "A joke?! You set up mil-tan on me!" I winced, maybe It wasn't a good idea setting it up in the first place._

 _For those of you who didn't know Mil-tan is. Imagine a guy 6.5 feet tall over 200-pound full of pure muscle awesomeness and overwhelming presence clad in white gothic-lolita outfit so strained that you can see the buttons on the outfit were about to fall off and get ripped. More than that, His eyes also have a glow of a pure innocent maiden mixed with killing intent._

 _Yeah, you get the idea._

 _Oh, and He(She?) has cat-ears._

 _And she wants to be a magical girl... We met him on Magical Girl Cosplay Expo, where there is a group of Mil-tan friends with similar build and dreams like him._

 _Yeah, that day still gave me nightmares..._

 _As a joke I told Mil-tan that Naruto was curious about magical girl show and wanted to discuss it with (S)he. Suffice to say, saying he was happy was an understatement. He practically abducted Naruto and dragged her to his place._

 _"_ _Well, in the end you enjoyed it right?" For all his shenanigan, Mil-tan was a genuinely nice person. He had helped me a few times before and I know for a fact that Naruto did enjoy her interaction with him._

 _She opened her mouth and close it. Sighing, she answered, "Yeah, I can't believe I say this but "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" is a very good show. We promised to meet again to watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 8 Explosion", but I just spent a whole night watching it unprepared so forgive me If I'm still angry."_

 _"_ _Alright, with this are you satisfied?" Watching her putting her finger in the chin, I knew that no, she was still not satisfied, and yes, she still had some punishment in mind. Sighing, I asked her, "Haah, what did you have in mind?"_

 _It was just like a magic, the frown on her face changed so fast and a triumphant smile replacing it. She took her phone out and showed me some ads on the screen. "This!"_

 _Looking at the screen, It showed an ads about some ramen promo, "Come enjoy ramen festival in YAMAGATA! Are you kidding me?! It takes hours to get there!" An understatement, Just using Shinkansen took almost 3 hours. And It was just from Tokyo station to Yamagata. Adding time taken from Kuoh to Tokyo, It would took a whole day to went back and forth._

 _"_ _That's why we will go there right now. Don't worry, we should be back at your home tonight. Why? Do you prefer my pranks to this?" She said with her eyes gleamed and her lips grinned. She was daring me to answer that._

 _I grimaced. Usually Naruto pranks was not very bad, but based on her expression right now, Her pranks would be something I didn't want to happen to anyone, let alone myself. The answer was obvious from the beginning._

 _At least the festival wasn't located in Sapporo. Wouldn't put it past her to drag me there if that were the case._

 _Feeling resigned, I answered, "Haah alright, let me tell my parents first."_

 _"_ _Yes!" She cheered, throwing her arms into the air and jumping like a child that just got his favorite toys._

 _Feeling the corners of my mouth turned up, I let out a chuckle. Looks like today would be very enjoyable too. But first there is something more important to address._

 _"_ _Can you change my underwear back please?"_

* * *

Parents usually gave their child meaningful name. Those name contain hope from them that their child will grow up to be a person that embody those meaning.

For example when a kid is named Haru, you can guess that his parents wanted him to be a peaceful person, like a spring coming through their way. Similarly when a girl is named Yui, you can guess that her parent's hope is for her to grow up to be helpful to others around her.

What about a kid named Pikachu? Well, either his parents really loved pokemon or they secretly hated him. That kid was going to be bullied his whole life. Don't worry kid, you can blame Nintendo for that one.

So in a way, my parents named me Issei because they hope that I can be an honest person, especially to himself and those around me.

Guess they never thought that too much honesty was as bad a problem as too little.

I went to second year at private high school located in my town. I was so well known that there were students who had never met me before that knew my name. So in a way you could say that I'm a popular person.

Go die you say? Hey, I wasn't bragging. Please hear me out a second..

When people said popular, the first thing that came into mind was that of a good popularity. Whether it be because of handsome/pretty face, wealth, kindness, and other kind of things that makes them liked well enough that everyone else looked up to them and many opposite sexes are gathered around them.

People forget that there was also bad popularity.

I wished I was popular because my handsome face that girls gathered around me every day. Well, in a way It's true that I was surrounded by girls. Sadly It wasn't because of my face. It was because...

"Hyoudou, were you peeping at us today?! go die!"

or...

"Why are you always talking about breasts?! go die!"

worse...

"Pervert! go die!"

Yeah, I was famous for being so lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room.

Why would they think that? Did they really think so lowly of me that they thought I would do such a shameless thing like peeping into the girls' changing room...

I'm sorry. They were right. I was trying to peep from a hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

Can you blame me though? As a healty male adolescent, It was normal for me to be interested in girls. Especially the Kendo Club's members. Many of them had sexy bodies. Those supple ass, long legs, tight stomach and huge oppai. Yeah, I'm talking about you Murayama.

Unfortunately, I couldn't get much view. That's because my friends —Matsuda and Motohama— pestering me to switch position with them and then wouldnt get away from the hole. When we got found out and chased by Kendo club's members. They tripped me up and then run away, leaving me alone with those girls. Those bastards!

Well you could guess what happened next, They beat me up and left me bruised.

This happened almost every week. It must make them wondering why I never gave up my habit. People said my face is rather handsome, not as high quality as that bastard Kiba, but handsome enough that there are some girls that even said that they didn't mind dating me if I keep my perversion in check. So why didn't I?

Well, the thing is, the thought crossed my mind more than few times. But each time I planned to do that, temptation happened. Either there were new adult videos coming out and my bastards of friends invited me to watch it or there was a conveniently new peeping hole to the kendo club's changing room.

Either way, I kept falling back to my habit and they beat me up. What could I say? Maybe I was a fool, but one thing I couldn't do was lying to myself, to my namesake, I could never do that. You could blame my parents for giving me my name.

After taken a beating from Kendo Club's, I either went back home or went to my friends home to watch adult videos. But these past few months, I gained a new activity, coming to ramen shop near the shopping center. The food was decent, but that's not the only reason I kept coming here.

"Getting beaten up again Ise? How many times has it been?"

As soon as I heard that question, I knew she was amused. Uzumaki Naruto was a weird girl. With long blond hair, Usually tied in pigtails or as people call it "blunches" because they are unplaited, and bright blue eyes, you would think that she was a foreigner. She assured to me that she was 100% japanese and I believed her because she really didn't know anything outside Japan and she spoke in perfect japanese, ignoring her verbal tics that is.

Today though, she wore a white robe with dark blue apron on top of that and a bright white bandanna covering her hair. Huh, guess she was still working her shift. Maybe I should buy some ramen at it.

No matter, there were more important matters.

"I don't know, 10 times? 20 times? It doesn't matter, have you bought it?"

As soon as the question escaping my mouth, Her expression changed. Eyes closed, lips twitching, Hey, is that red vein popping out of her's forehead? Crap, she was pissed. Quick, came up with something fast brain!

"You owe me Naruto..."

What the hell brain, were you trying to kill me?! Look at her, that red vein multiplying really fast! Closing my eyes and shutting my mouth, I waited for the inevitable explosion. Instead, she took a breath and sighed.

"Yes Issei... I bought it yesterday. Here, this is the one you are looking for right? Don't read it at the store, there is still customers in here and the old man will kill me if he catch you"

Catching the magazine she threw and checking the cover. I knew it was the one. Yes! Oppai Dragon Ultra Deluxe Edition, How I have longed for you, you are mine now hehe! Ignoring her quite muttering of "just like Ero-Sennin...", I put the magazine in my bag. Don't worry my child, we would get to know each other better tonight.

While feeling happy, I was still wary of her. Naruto was a weird girl. If someone pissed her off, she didn't get angry. Instead, that someone will find himself getting pranked. Considering it was me she was pissed off, guess I wouldn't be sleeping tonight lest I found my underwear changed color to orange again...

"Don't worry Issei, you are not in trouble. I am not angry at you"

Bullshit. "Then what's the problem?"

Suddenly she brought her face closer to mine.

Close! You are too close Naruto! Shit! Her pissed off expression came out again. I could smell the lingering scent of ramen mixed with the smell of forest and something really feminine. No!, Don't react to that wonderful smell! Don't react to her soft lip closin–NO! Do not react! It's Naruto, you know how she was. Think of something else. Muscular man in bikini! Mil-tan in bikini!

Aaghh! My brain, it burns!

"THE problem is that the cashier there didn't look at me with a weird face. No! Instead, he recommended me another magazine like that and offered me subscription to that magazine! The employees there already know me as 'Breast-lover yuri girl'. Don't laugh, It's not funny! I can't show my face there without getting hit on by their female employee and customers..."

Laughing while feeling relieved that she finally left my personal space. It finally dawned on me on what she was saying.

What! She was getting hit on by girls!

That bastard, I'm jealous of her. I had seen those female employees. They were college girls with sexy bodies. I want to be hit on by those older girls too! The world is not fair!

My feeling must had shown on my face, because she just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Issei, how many times do I have to tell you, I am straight. While I am flattered that they think I am pretty enough to be getting hit on. I like boys. If you want to hit on them, be my guest"

"Alright. I'm sorry Naruto. Seriously though, thank you for buying this magazine for me. If it wasn't for those pesky age-restriction. I would buy it myself."

"Don't worry Ise, consider it my thanks for accompanying me last week. It's more fun to went out eating ramen together with friends than alone"

Last week huh, that's when she dragged me to Yamagata to attend cold ramen festival wasn't it?

Yeah, It's not the first time this ramen-addict dragged me out of town to search for exotic ramen. Suffice to say, excepting few famous city, I could proudly said that I have travelled across Japan. We even got famous around ramen shop owners across Japan. They called us "The Ramen Duo" or more specifically "The Princess and The Gopher". Guess who the gopher is...

"Although..."

Dread pulled to my stomach at the look on Naruto's face. That mischievous eyes, That evil grin. I knew it! She was still angry, that expression mean that she just pulled the rug under my feet

"What..." gulping, I continued to ask, " ...have you done?" She must had seen the look of horror on my face because her grin just got wider.

Crap.

"If you want to buy the magazine yourself I think you should buy it out of town. There are rumors that you like this kind of book and next thing you know it got spread to all bookshop across town"

I opened the book given by Naruto, The first thing I saw was two guys getting it on. It was a yaoi book.

Closing the books and leveling my most hateful glare, I threw it to this vixen but she just caught it easily.

"There are no words," If looks could kill, my glare would have killed her ten times over, "that can describe how much I despise you."

Giving an impish grin at me, she just waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry Issei, rumors last only 75 days. It will die down by the time you pass your age restriction," She paused to give me a wink "or maybe you will come out of the closet."

Ignoring my sputtering with a cheeky grin, she put a bowl of ramen on my table, "In the meantime, eat this, my treat."

Looking at the ramen, I could tell that it wasn't a normal dish. The noodles are thick and looked like it had a great chewiness, the broth smelled so fragrant that I could feel my droll leaking out. Toppled with shrimp tempura that baked so perfectly it turned to a brilliant golden shade of brown. Overall this ramen wasn't the kind that you usually found in this store.

"Huh, what kind of occasion is this? Your birthday isn't today, right?"

Naruto told me that she was born on 10th October, today is 12th April. So her birthday is still in six months. Did she forgot her own birthday?

Oi, why did you look at me like an idiot? what's with that unimpressed look?! I really didn't remember anything important happening today.

"If it's my birthday then shouldn't you be the one to treat me?" Sighing, she continued, "Haah... Issei, It's been half a year since we met remember?"

Whatever protest coming from my mouth immediately died.

Had it been six months already? It feels like a lot longer that I'd known her.

"Listen, I'm still working my shift but after this we will celebrate alright? For now just eat the ramen already"

Giving me a smile, she went back to the kitchen. Leaving me here alone, pondering her words.

...

Huh, It really had been six months.

Half a year ago, I went to my mother's friend's wedding. It was located in some countryside in Niigata prefecture. Feeling bored, I began exploring the area.

That's when I first met her, She was sitting near the fountain at some park, brooding like there were no tomorrow. I didn't remember what I said to her, but I remembered at some point that I said that I was gonna be a harem king.

I thought she would just got creeped out, instead she looked bewildered for a second and just laughed, not the demeaning type of laugh, but the pure joy type of laugh.

Next thing I knew, she followed me back to Kuoh, Getting job here as ramen waitress.

That was the beginning of my entanglement with her.

Looking at her serving the customer, I began to wonder, when was the last time I think of that dream? Sure, I kept peeping, watching porn, obsessing oppai with my friends. But shouting out loud my dream? Thinking what should I do to fulfill it?

Huh...

It must be because of her. It's really hard to think about dream when you kept dragged around by Naruto. She was a weird girl, normally I would droll over the sight of beautiful girl like her and getting slapped across the face.

Instead her antics often left me bemused and puzzled.

She was just like her namesake. A Maelstrom wrecking around normal life and perception, causing disturbance and chaos everywhere.

Not that it was a bad thing. Since then, my life had been fun. It was also refreshing having a female friend that didn't immediately look at you in hostility.

Not wanting to left the ramen cold, I began to eat it.

It was really delicious. I can feel the effort it took to make it. That girl must had worked hard to make this.

...

Huh?

Why is it so blurry in here?

I wiped my face and looked at my now-wet fingers.

Is this _tears_?

Crap. I need to wipe this before she made fun of me.

* * *

My daily life consisted of parents who keep crying because of the possibility that I couldn't provide grandchildren for them, friends who kept setting me to take the fall when peeping, and hyperactive orange-loving blonde with obsession of ramen so high that she would travel across the country to eat it.

It was no wonder that I felt my life was so chaotic.

But...

Thinking of my parents, who know of my obsession but kept loving me, my friends, who I know will back me up in serious situations, and Naruto, who kept dragging me around to new places, meeting new people across the way, never giving up even in a bad situation...

I still wanted to fulfill my dream, became a harem king, made girls in my harem happy.

But maybe, just maybe...

I didn't mind if this daily life would keep on running longer.

...

 _I should had known that it was too good to be true._

* * *

 **So yeah, this chapter is about establishing Issei's daily life, the influence of Naruto on his life. Don't worry, the main story will start next chapter. This chapter is written to make point of things Issei will lost. His normal daily life.**

 **If you found any wrong grammar, punctuation or spelling. I would be very grateful if you can tell me either using review or PM**

 **Don't worry, the plot will happen. As I already stated before, the plot will continue whether Issei lives or not. But it will change, Oh yeah it will change Big time...**

 **One pet peeve that I have about this fandom is if the crossover character came from another dimension, They will either fell in Kuoh or Coming as Student/Teacher at Kuoh Academy. Why is Kuoh Special? Does it have magnetic attraction for supernatural being from another dimension? Thankfully, it isn't as prevalent as in another fandom (Yeah, I'm looking at you, RWBY Crossover. Always fell in Emerald Forest, Always went to Beacon...) In this fic, Naruto will not be a student, teacher, janitor, headmaster, or any other position in Kuoh Academy. And she fell not in Kuoh, but some random countryside. While yes, she did come to Kuoh, It's because of Issei. He is the catalyst. She will not come to Kuoh if it were not for Issei.**

 **As for the chance of Issei randomly encounter Naruto in some random countryside of Japan because of random reason like attending wedding? Yeah, there is a logical reason for that and it is tied to Naruto Canon. Be patient :)**

 **I also have more personal pet peeve with certain fic, such as :  
** **\- Naruto/Issei/OC/OP MC have chiseled/marbled body so perfect that it makes Women drooling, Hercules Jealous and Michelangelo weep in despair because he couldn't have the chance to sculpt it. Why? What's wrong with normal type of body? do the writers feel so inferior of their own body that they have to project their own ideal type to MC?. I don't remember how many times I pressed back button so fast every time I see this. I assure you, in this fic Issei will have a normal body. Not hercules/hulk type body.**

 **\- Harem member more than 10. I didn't need to read this fic because I know there is a huge chance of this fic will be discontinued/dead. Even if it isn't, I'm pretty sure the content will focus on gaining the member, not the story, or the harem member will be very one-dimensional cut-out paperboard. Please, if you want to write Harem, make a small list. You can make your MC get other members in separate fic such as one-shot fic. This is what I will do, In fact, I have planned to write a collection of One-shot with Issei and other girls (Canon DxD or other anime girls).  
**

 **\- Info dump in one paragraph. I understand if your MC get power so complex that it has to be explained in detail. But please don't explain it in one sentence, reveal it gradually in 3-5 chapters or across all-chapter. Just look at DxD Canon. You can see that Boosted Gear Power is revealed gradually. Just Imagine Ddraig explain all his power to Issei in one paragraph, "Hey Issei, you can use Boost and Transfer. Oh yeah, you can also absorb other powers like divine dividing you know. You also can unlock extra mode like Balance Breaker, Juggernaut Drive, etc. Before I forget, I also have sealed ability and lost power like Penetrate and Scorching Flames that can burn anything. Awesome right?"**

 **So, That's all I can say, have fun reading!**


End file.
